The Phoenix of Templar
by Rene Miashi
Summary: A young demon enlists the help of the Spirit Gang when her being is slowly being devoured by the beast she keeps locked away inside her body. 'Rise Mighty Conqueror of the netherworld! Come forth from your world and stand by my side! I am your Master'
1. Chapter 1

"Rise! Rise mighty conqueror of the netherworld!"

The soft grind of stone against stone slowly rumbled through an ancient palace like the hoofs of a thousand speeding horses. A long awaited treasure was said to be buried behind the doors of Templar that could control all of human and demon kind. Tales of the treasure's power had been told throughout the Makai, Tales of a wicked beast who had been called upon from beyond the doors of Templar to aid the Spirit World during the bloody battle against the Netherworld. After the battle it was said the Phoenix had been sealed away behind the doors of its own world by the Spirit World's king to protect humans and to keep the beast from attempting to control the Makai like it did to the world of Templar.

Many rumors have been spread about what the beast is. Some say it is a gruesome Ogre who stands taller then any demon and wields a three pronged Ax. Others say it is a Massive Phoenix of blue flames and lightning. No one knows for sure what the beast is but all know who is to wield the Phoenix is to control all around them. With this part of the legend known by all many demons have attempted to find the resting place of the doors to Templar.

"Rise beast! Come forth from your world and stand by my side!"

For years many searched but none succeeded… until a young demon by the name of Fushicho stumbled across the site of an ancient tomb. Traveling into the tomb he came across the most unexpected thing he thought he would find: the Doors of Templar. Skeletons of the ones who found the tomb before him lay scattered in front of the many doors like markers and warning saying "Not this door."

Twenty different passages, nineteen corpses, one un-marked door. His choice was obvious. He approached the door and looked up at it in awe. He had found the door to Templar. The last remaining choice was the only one for him to choose with certainty so he placed his hands upon the door and called out.

"Beast of Templar! I am your master! Come forth and obey my command!" He yelled for the third time. As the doors grinded against the stone beneath them they tossed up a mass of dust causing him to jump back to breath. Slowly the dust settled and the black abyss behind the door revealed it's self. Light flooded the door way and Fushicho covered his eyes so he would not be blinded. A rumbling brutish voice slowly echoed through the chamber. For it's angered tone the words that came to Fushicho's ears were surprising to say the least.

"I am sorry to say, but you are too late. A mistress of wind I have chosen for my release. Good day."

The words stopped suddenly and the stone doors flew shut like they were hinged and as light as the wind it's self. Fushicho stared it shocked at the closed stone doors before him. "Wha-what… What is going on?"

And so, our story comes to a jolting start. The story of a young woman no older then her low hundreds and no higher then a horse's back. But let's take this tale back a bit before her arrival with the Spirit gang…

The Familiar chime of the school bells ringing echoed through an empty courtyard and the streets surrounding a well known public school. A few struggling students rushed to their class rooms as the steady notes started to fade. Soon only one student remained missing without excuse. The student, Yuusuke Urameshi, had often missed school but this time his lack of presence went noticed.

"Where is Yuusuke? He said he was going to be here today!" Bellowed a rather frustrated young woman.

"Keiko, calm down. He always misses school so why are you so peeved that he isn't here?" Questioned a nearby classmate.

Keiko was about to shout back but stopped herself. Deciding to take it out on her boyfriend later she sat down with a huff and pulled out a note-book to take notes in.

"Crap! I am so late," Shouted Urameshi as he rushed out the door of his apartment complex. "Keiko's going to kill me!" Coming to a sudden stop he turned on his heel to run back to his apartment for his backpack but stopped in mid-step. There, in front of the door to his apartment, a young girl stood or did stand as she kicked the door open throwing bits of splintered wood to the ground from the door frame. Yuusuke watched the girl walk without hesitation into his apartment. Stepping into action Yuusuke dashed back to the apartment door but was stopped when the door slammed shut on his face. Slightly stunned he paused for a second before pulled back and rubbing his face with his hands. Growling angrily he shoved the door open and glanced inside. Only about five feet away stood the young girl who was looking into the kitchen.

"Hey you! What are you doing in my apartment?" Yuusuke yelled as he stomped in and slammed the door behind him self which simple ricocheted off the latch and remained half open.

The girl spun around and glared Yuusuke in the eye. Yuusuke stared blankly at her for a moment before he realized the intruder had to only be an elementary student. She could only be about 10 years old from her size even though her face was rather matured and her electric blue eyes held no innocence in them. Her hair was like wild fire due to the bright orange bulk of her hair and the few blonde strands that had managed to avoid becoming orange like the rest of her hair. As his eyes traveled over the rest of the girl he noticed that her body was fully matured even though she was but a few inches taller then Genkai and she was clothed in a silken blue kimono with a red obi. If it wasn't for the fact that her kimono was torn in various places and the sleeves had been ripped off she could have looked like a miniature geisha, make-up and all.

"Are you the famous Spirit Detective Yuusuke Urameshi?" The small woman asked in a voice so mature it really didn't fit her body size. It took Yuusuke a moment to answer because of his surprise. "Well?"

"Y-yeah, Who are you?" Realizing that the girl knew who and what he was he quickly assumed a defensive stance.

"Where can I find the wielder of the Darkness Dragon?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh?" Yuusuke quirked an eyebrow at the girl. "Why are you here if you are looking for Hiei?"

The girl's eyes instantly lost their intensity as she cast her gaze to the wall. "So that's the Forbidden child's name…"

"You know, he's not a child anymore…" Yuusuke slowly let his guard down. It was rather obvious this girl wasn't after him like he had first thought.

"Yes, I know. It is the title I was give to refer to him by…" She responded but after a second she realized what she had said and returned a harsh glance at him. "Where can I find him?"

"If you tell me why you are looking for you I might tell you." Yuusuke said while returning her harsh gaze.

"That's none of your business." The girl said then without warning she charged forward at a sprint towards him.

Yuusuke narrowed his eyes then took a fighting stance but a thought soon crept into his head. As the girl came closer he grinned then lurched forward and reached to grab her by the hip, lift her into the air and throw her over his should like a bath towel. The girl let out a startled screech as she was hauled over his shoulder and held there by her legs.

"Hey! Put me down this instant!" She shouted angrily as she tried to push herself away from him with her arms and thrashed her legs around as much as she could.

"No way kid, no until you explain a few things." Yuusuke said as he turned to the door and headed towards it.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked worriedly.

"To Genkai's temple, They can keep you in check there." Yuusuke said as he headed out the door and jammed it shut.

"Genkai? You mean the genkai who posed as the masked fighter in the Dark Tournament? That Genkai?" She asked in surprise and suddenly stopped struggling.

"Yeah, that's her." Yuusuke said with a shrug. "How do you know so much about us?"

"…"

"Fine then. I'll beat it out of you later." Yuusuke's remark earned him a hard pinch on side from the sharp nails of the girl. Yuusuke jumped slightly then rubbed the soar spot on his side. "Just for that I'll be sure to have Kuwabara help me…"

Five minutes into the trip to Genkai's Temple Yuusuke stopped all of a sudden. The girl on his shoulder snapped out of a bored trance and attempted to look around Yuusuke's arm to see what the cause of the sudden stop was.

"Kurama, What are you doing out of school?" Yuusuke asked the familiar red head in front of him. The girl struggled to get a good look at the man who had just showed up so she stopped and with a huff she crossed her arms and glared at the ground below her.

"I had an errand to run for the spirit world. I guess I shouldn't even bother asking you." Kurama said, referring to the girl slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I caught her sneaking into my apartment not five minutes ago. You won't believe why." Yuusuke said with a laugh.

"Where are you headed?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Genkai's temple. I need to be some answers out of her and I don't think the police would accept an elementary kid."

"Hey!" The girl shouted as she bounced a bit on his shoulder while he laughed. "I'm not a sack of potatoes ya know!"

"Oh, she does talk. Do you need a break from carrying her?" Kurama asked with a sincere smile.

"Sure. But watch out. She's pretty slippery. I almost dropped her a few time." Yuusuke said as he bent forward and placed the girl on her feet.

"Finally!" The girl said happily before she was spun around to face Kurama. The instant she looked up to him she lost her voice and her eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Y-y-you…you're… Yo…"

Kurama looked down at her with a slightly quirked eye brow then lifted her over his shoulder like a fireman would. The girl lay draped over his shoulder silently while she tried to comprehend what she had gotten herself into.

"Wow, she is rather light." Kurama said in slight shock as they started to head down the sidewalk to Genkai's temple.

"I know but, I figured she was just scrawny." Yuusuke said with a shrug but then remembered how she had kicked open his apartment door. "A scrawny but strong little girl…" Kurama glanced over to Yuusuke then turned his attention to where they were going.

It had been quite some time since Yuusuke and Kurama had arrived at Genkai's temple with the still name-less girl slung over their shoulder. Upon their arrival they tossed the girl into the pitch black training room that had been used during the third stage of the competition where Yuusuke had fought Kibano with doors locked. The others including Genkai had entered the comforts of the living rooms to enjoy a cup of tea and to discuss the happenings of the day.

"She's looking for Hiei?" Genkai ask with a quirked eye brow before taking a small sip from her tea cup.

"Yeah, though when I asked why she wouldn't tell me." Yuusuke said as he stared at the still full cup of tea in front of him.

"What did she call him?" Genkai asked.

"Wielder of the Black Dragon."

"That's Hiei alright. Why didn't she know his name but recognized our names?" Kurama asked as he held his tea cup in hand.

"I don't know. She really didn't want to tell me anything." Yuusuke sighed.

"Perhaps we should have Yukina talk to her." Kurama suggested as he sipped at his tea.

"You mean let them have a girl to girl chat?" Yuusuke said with a grin and a quirked eyebrow. 

"I guess you could phrase it that way." Kurama said with a small shrug. "Usually women talk easier with someone of the same sex. It's almost a proven fact."

"I'll go ask her." Genkai said as she slowly stood with her empty tea cup in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

It had felt like ages since Kurama and Yuusuke had dumped her in the pitch black room they had called the training room

It had felt like ages since Kurama and Yuusuke had dumped her in the pitch black room they had called the training room. She didn't understand the purpose of calling it training because it was so dark. Maybe one of them was blind or visually challenged?

Huddled in a ball in the center of the room she sat listening to the silence of the room. No wind blew through the room but her own breath and from the feel of it she was completely alone. She had to get out of here soon or she might as well go crazy. Uncurling herself she took a meditation squat and closed her eyes to start forming a way to free herself from her current prison and to then get some suitable clothing. The shredded Kimono she was wearing wasn't exactly something she would want to go prancing around the streets with. So focused on her meditation she girl lost track of the world around her and end up sealing herself in her mind for the time being.

The soft slide of a door being opened echoed through the large training room as a young woman with teal hair pulled the door open and glanced in. "Excuse me?" she called out of the girl in the chamber.

It took the girl a moment to realize she had imagined the voice coming from the doorway and eventually opened her eyes to be greeted by blinding light and fresh air. Finally her eyes adjusted to the light and she looked up to the girl bathed in sunlight. Blinking a few times she hesitated but eventually came to her feet. 

"Yukina? Is that you?"

"Rin-chan?" Yukina stepped forward with a smile. "They didn't tell me it was you who they locked in here!"

Rin rushed forward like a child running to their parents and gave Yukina the biggest bear hug she could muster. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me too!" Yukina said eagerly returning the hug. "How have you been all these years?"

"Horrible." Rin replied without a second thought. "I'll tell you about it later. It's an awfully long story." Rin smiled to hide the real pain behind her mask.

Yukina nodded in understanding then glanced down at her attire. "I think we should go and get you a new outfit…"

"I'll be fine for now. But, do you have anything to eat?" Rin asked sheepishly as her tummy growled.

"Yes, of course. Come on, I'll show you too the kitchen." Yukina took Rin's hand in her own and lead her towards the kitchen with a smile.

A quick trip to the kitchen and Rin and Yukina were chatting up a storm filling each other in on what had happened to each other since the last time they had met. Seating comfortably at the Kitchen table they both sat with a tea cup in their hands and happy smiles.

"How have you and your brother been?" Yukina asked as she put a small scoop of sugar in her tea. 

"Well I don't know much of what Jin has been up too since he entered the Dark tournament. He's probably training so he could spare with Yuusuke again." Rin said with grin as she sipped at her tea.

"Oh, that's your brother? I didn't think that your brother could look so different from you… Speaking of looks you changed your hair, didn't you? The Last time I saw you it was much longer and a brilliant sparkling silver." Yukina asked as she too sipped away at her tea.

"Yes. It's not my own choice though. It all happened quite unexpectedly." Rin said as a flash of sadness crossed her eyes. Shaking her head her smile returned. "It'll only be temporary. As soon as I find the one known as Hiei I'll be back to normal. Height, Hair, body and all."

"Now that you mention it… You did shrink." Yukina said with a curious look in her eyes.

"I know. That's what pisses me off most about the recent changes. I was a foot taller only two years ago! I wish I was the same height now as I was then…" Rin sighed and chugged the rest of her tea. "Oh well, what's in the past can't be changed and only dealt with in the present."

"Please tell me, what happened to you?" Yukina insisted as she too finished her cup of tea.

"…" Rin glanced to the door of the kitchen, the sneaking suspicion that they were being listened to growing ever noticeable. "Do you know some where we can talk, in private?" There was a thud outside the closed door and the sound of running feet. Rin shook her head then turned to Yukina who promptly nodded.

Venturing out into the forest and away from the temple Yukina and Rin traveled slowly but silently. It was obvious Yukina was worried at least a little bit about Rin due to her eagerness to know what had happened in the past few years. Rin knew it was a long story that Yukina wouldn't want to know in full detail so on their trip she formed a shortened version in her head.

Away from the temple and deep in the forest Yukina stopped at the edge of a vast meadow. Gazing around Yukina at the meadow Rin spotted a large Cherry Tree with two wooden swings hanged from broad branches on either side. Rin smiled and took off for the tree with Yukina in tow. "This place is beautiful Yukina! How did you find it?"

"Genkai showed it to me not too long ago," Yukina answered as she came to a halt at one of the swings and plopped onto the seat.

"Wow." Rin whispered as she perched on her own swing and began to sway back and forth. "Well I guess I should start my tale."

"Alright, I'm all ears." Yukina said as she too began to glide through the air on her swing.

"It all started a few years ago…" Rin slowly lifted her gaze to the sky to watch the clouds float by. "I had committed a crime against the Spirit World that was great enough to have my spirit locked away for eternity. While on death row I challenged King Enma to a bet. I said, "If I can overcome the strongest beast you can throw at me you will let me live for as long as I wish. If not, my soul will be at your eternal service." Rin let out a long sigh.

"At the time I had been stronger then an S class demon and plenty strong enough to beat almost anyone on the Makai Plains. I thought I was invincible, so invincible that I could defeat Enma himself. I was extremely foolish back then and was to over confident. King Enma knew this. He knew I was powerful but, he also knew I was inexperienced. In order to claim another servant and to be sure he would have another servant he pitted me against the very beast that had destroyed the Netherworld in the great battle from ages ago."

"A Beast?" Yukina suddenly interrupted.

"Yes, a beast. The dreaded Phoenix of Templar. A bird so powerful it was sealed in its own world by King Enma and his disciples because they could not kill it once it turned on them after the battle with the netherworld." Rin stopped her swing and turned her eyes to the ground.

"I was so foolish; it showed clearly once the battle started. I was easily defeated by him, the phoenix. Laying there pinned to the ground I could feel my freedom slipping away from me, but the phoenix had a different idea. Saving my body from the flames that threatened to send me to the next world it offered me a deal. He could let me die and send my soul into eternal service of the Spirit World or he could save me from the torment of knowing I failed… On one condition. He would become part of my body so he could leave his world and prison after he had done such a favor to the Spirit World of defeating their enemy." Rin's grasp on the swing's braided ropes tightened turning her knuckles white. "Of course I accepted his offer. I wasn't about to become anyone's servant."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Yukina said with a small smile.

"That's not all. I can't control his grasp over my body. His power is too much for my body to handle let alone my demonic energy. Slowly he saps away at my energy in order to claim my body as his own so he may roam the human world freely and without restraint to the Spirit World… In order to save myself I must learn to control the Phoenix inside me and to do that I must find the one known as Hiei and receive his help." Rin sighed and stood up on her swing. "I must find him soon or else the power of the beast will overwhelm me and send my soul into a dormant state while his is free to wander the world. I don't know what he will do but from the tales of his first appearance in our dimension I can only guess he will attempt to control the three worlds: The Human World, Makai, and the Spirit World. Once he is released I fear that only Yuusuke, Hiei and perhaps Yoko Kurama put together may be able to defeat him. Just the thought keeps me awake at night…"

Yukina hopped off her swing and rounded the tree to look up at Rin with slight shock. "The Phoenix… Is it his powers that have caused your body to change to dramatically?"

"Yes. I've lost my powers and my demonic appearance has disappeared. My Wings have disappeared, my hair has changed color and texture, my eyes and skin have also been altered in color and my body has been shrinking so I will need less energy to maintain it. I don't know if I'll get taller once I overcome this beast but I dearly hope so. I've already shrank over a foot. My time runs thin…" Rin looked up to the unopened blossoms of the cheery tree. "I should imagine that when this tree next sets buds I will be locked away and the phoenix will have control. Unless of course Hiei agrees to help me…"


End file.
